The Meeting That Never Was
by Yami Akurei
Summary: Your best friend; only steps away but you can't see him. You can talk to him, but he can't listen. What would you do? What could you do? Had to be fixed, found a mistake; all better now. Sorry


Greetings readers of which I haven't updated my stories in…..oh….um, way too long for my tastes (Let's just go with the short and sweet excuse of 'I was having A LOT of issues in school and life that I needed to get that fixed' shall we?). I will try to get back to 'Twilight Vampires and Midnight Mischief', but for now I'm on such a destructive Kingdom Hearts kick I figured I needed to get it out of my system before I continued .Hack.

So, this'll take place around KH2 after Roxas decided to help DiZ and restore Sora's memories. Hopefully you played Kingdom Hearts 358 Days/2; don't want to have you being all 'SPOILER ALERT ZOMG!' on me. Mmkay? And it IS yaoi/shonen ai, also may be a tad bit OTC.

Disclaimer: I do not own. I wish I did, cause I'd be rich and have a well paying job and totally insert Yaoi into the KH series. *devious smirk*

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Axel wandered around lounge of The Castle That Never Was, sighing. Everything here reminded him of his closest, most best friend; Roxas. How could he suddenly decided to leave the Organization, everything he'd ever known; him for that matter? Granted he had reason to want to leave; nobody had told him anything about his past or anything about himself, but to leave the way he had? It wasn't right.

He scowled and thought back to the argument they'd had before Roxas stepped out of his life. No one would miss him? How could he possibly think that? After everything they'd been through. All the stuff they'd seen. Maybe the others wouldn't, but how could Roxas doubt that he wouldn't miss him. Clenching his fists Axel opened a portal to the darkness; he needed to see him again.

Demyx looked up from his sitar, "Hey Axel, where you going dude? You don't work today."

Axel kept walking; answering over his shoulder, "I'm going to go visit a friend."

Shrugging, Demyx went back to tuning his beloved possession.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sora, Donald and Goofy wandered around the strange place called, Twilight Town; still not understanding why they were here, or what was going on. Had the King sent them here? Strangely, Sora no recollection of what had happened.

Stopping suddenly as they explored the middle of the town, Sora glanced from building to building; a sense of deva vu washing over him. Had he been here before, and when? The town seemed so familiar, and yet at the same time not.

Breaking from his group, he decided to wander on his own for a little while; maybe he'd understand the deva vu if he was alone. A light tug at his mind began leading him toward the train station. 'What was there', he wondered, 'answers most likely or a Heartless'. Hoping it wasn't the latter, he entered the building to begin his climb atop the large and dangerous clock tower.

Reaching the top, and moving to the front of the building, Sora spotted an unknown, familiar figure. "Axel?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Not knowing where to go, Axel went to the closest thing to peace he'd been able to create during the past year; Twilight Town's clock tower. He missed the times Roxas and he would sit up there and eat ice-cream. Yearned for the simplicity of it all really. Drudgingly he climbed his way the top and sat over the edge; wishing he could turn back time, wanting to have kept Roxas innocent from the Organization's plans and from having to learn about his past so harshly.

Most of all, he just wished Roxas could be with him right now. Hug him, touch him, kiss him. Axel shook his head; no, he couldn't have feelings for Roxas. He was a Nobody, and Nobodies didn't have feelings. Yet, they were still there; real. Axel sighed and laid back against the edge, why couldn't things ever be easy?

Suddenly Axel sat up and calmed his thoughts down; there was someone else here.

"Axel?" They voice felt so reassuringly calm that Axel couldn't stop himself from turning to the voice; it sounded so much like HIM. He visibly shuddered as he saw Roxas staring at him. 'No, not Roxas', he told himself, 'Sora'.

Axel took in his appearance lazily. 'Almost the same, almost but not quite.' The differences were so noticeable, but with the fact that Roxas was in there, his attributes shone through.

Sadly Axel was brought from his musings by the voice again. "That's your name right? Axel?"

Axel grinned; despite his angst, "C'mon Roxas, I thought you had it memorized."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sora stared at him blankly. The name had just popped in his head when he saw the red-head. He didn't know if it was his real name or not. Apparently it was; seeing as how he had reacted to it.

"Wait, my name isn't Roxas." Sora quickly remembered; confused.

Axel removed his grin; sadness coating his eyes. "That's right. Sorry, you look so similar to a friend of mine."

Sora decided Axel didn't seem to be dangerous, so he walked over and sat next to him. "Did something happen to Roxas?"

Axel grinned; it was cute how Sora wanted to talk to him, possibly cheer him up. Was that Roxas driving him, or just his own feelings? "Well, he basically left some other friends and myself in order to help someone close to him. Though he didn't like his other friends, so I can understand why he left."

Sora frowned, "He'll be coming back to you, won't he?"

Shaking his head, Axel stared up towards the sky, "No. I'm pretty sure he's not. He just packed up and left. We had a fight as he was leaving. I tried to change his mind, but he seemed pretty stuck to going."

Trying to find the silver lining, Sora tried again, "You can always talk to him, can't you? A letter maybe?"

Axel chuckled, "No, there's no way to get in contact with him. I know where he is, but he can't talk to me. I know you're trying to help Sora, but this is a problem I'm pretty sure you can't fix."

Jumping of the edge back onto the building Sora clenched his fist and moved it to his heart. "No, there's got to be someway. Its like my friend Riku and me. I can't talk to him now, but it doesn't matter because we're both searching to find each other. Maybe Roxas is searching to find you right now so he can apologize."

A sad grin sat upon Axel's features, "You remind me so much of him. But no, its not because he does or doesn't want to, its because he can't. He's too busy with his other friend."

With that, Axel got up and shifted himself so he was facing the way back to the door; directly in front of Sora. Sora, knowing no other way to cheer Axel up took a step and hugged the taller man. Axel froze; not knowing how to react.

Sora chuckled sheepishly while releasing him and stepping back, "Sorry, I didn't know what came over me. I wanted to cheer you up."

Axel gave a half-hearted grin, "No, its alright. I understand. But thank you, it…helped."

Sora blushed lightly while grinning, "You're welcome. Hey, I have an idea. What if you came with my group and I? We could take you to Roxas. What do you say?"

Axel's grin spread, "I'm getting optional missions even on my days off now? Roxas, what am I going to do with you?"

Sora blinked; confused, "What do you mean by that Axel?"

Without warning Axel bent down and kissed Sora on the lips; taking both his consciousness and memories of this meeting. "I don't think you're ready to meet me just yet Sora; got it memorized?"

Hefting Sora's body over his shoulders, Axel carried him to the entrance of the station and leaned him against the stairs.

"See ya later Roxas." Axel saluted before creating a portal to the darkness and walking back to the confining walls of The Castle That Never Was. Back to the world that existed without his closest, best friend; his love.


End file.
